Vignette
by Bubbles of Colours
Summary: 11.- Dudley se cruza con George W. en un acuario. Colección de viñetas, diversas parejas (no siempre románticas).
1. Remus&Tonks

Two Kisses

_beteado por Egg Dupont_

.

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a J. K. Rowlink

.

La pálida luz de la luna bañaba la habitación. Esta no estaba llena, ya que si así fuera, él no se habría ido.

Estaba sentada, acurrucada en un viejo sillón púrpura. Había sido un regalo de su padre, sabiendo que ella amaba los colores alegres.

Esto no podía estar pasándole. Era horrible. Ese sentimiento oprimiéndole el pecho. ¿Cómo había aceptado quedarse en casa? Se sentía ahogada, muriendo poco a poco con la incertidumbre.

Se levantó. Dio una vuelta por la pieza. Miró al bebé en la cuna, dormido plácidamente. Se volvió a acurrucar en el sillón.

Esa había sido su rutina por la última hora. Desde que él se había ido.

Tenía suerte de que Teddy había estado durmiendo tranquilamente. Esos comerciales muggles baratos, donde el bebé se queda mirando un juguete con suaves melodías y durmiendo pacíficamente, eran puros cuentos.

_Necesito hacer algo. No puedo permanecer aquí._

Con ese último pensamiento, se paró por última vez del sillón. Se acercó a la cuna. Teddy había abierto sus pequeños ojos. Al verla, le dirigió su profunda mirada de bebé. Esa mirada le dio fuerzas. Era como si su pequeño entendiese todo lo que sufría su madre. Lo levantó con cuidado, acunándolo en sus brazos.

Teddy decidió que ese momento era el indicado para llorar y, para entretenerlo, su madre empezó a cambiar de color su pelo. Ensimismado y sin saberlo, Teddy empezó a hacerlo también. Y, esto le cayó como un balde de agua fría, puso su pelo color castaño y sus ojos color miel. Era tan parecido a su padre, que le dieron ganas de llorar.

Lo siguió meciendo con suavidad y Teddy volvió a dormirse. Le besó suavemente la cabeza y, con suavidad, lo dejó en la cuna. Lo miró una última vez y le acarició una mejilla, luego se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

.

Caos. Fuego.

Corría sin descanso, sin pararse a pelear. No podía perder un segundo, ya pelearía cuando le encontrara.

Preguntaba a cualquier miembro de la Orden con el que se cruzaba. Deshacía peleas, mientras pasaba en su apuro. Mataba arañas, ahuyentaba dementores y simplemente destruía todo lo que se interponía en su búsqueda.

_No puedo fallar. Tengo que encontrarlo. ¿Qué tal si no...? No, no debo pensar en eso. _

Y así, con esos pensamientos, seguía. Con perseverancia, tenacidad, confianza, esperanza. Porque Nymphadora Tonks poseía todas esas cualidades. Porque Nymphadora Tonks era una luchadora.

Y, porque Nymphadora Tonks amaba a Remus Lupin.

Se paró en seco.

Ahí estaba. Luchando. Defendiendo lo que creía justo. Peleando por él, por su familia, por el futuro de su hijo. Por todos los seres queridos que le habían sido arrebatados. Por todos los inocentes que habían perecido.

Corrió. Agitó su varita y paralizó a su oponente. Siguió corriendo y se lanzó a sus brazos. Y, en medio de la batalla, se besaron. Y en ese beso, demostraron su desesperación, sus inseguridades, su esperanza y su amor.

Al separarse no hubo palabras. No eran necesarias. Remus había entendido que ella no habría podido seguir esperando.

Y siguieron luchando. Espalda con espalda. Con las manos unidas. Y cuando sintió su cuerpo caer y el agarre de su mano se aflojó, no lloró. Siguió luchando, sin dejar de soltar su mano. Y cuando vio el rayo verde venir, ya sin poder hacer nada, sus pensamientos se dirigieron a la persona junto a ella, a su hermoso bebé que no conocería a sus padres y al joven de 17 años, que amaría y comprendería a Teddy como nadie más lo haría.

Y, una lágrima cayó. La última lágrima.

* * *

_27 de septiembre del 2011_

_Vignette: viñeta (latín) Sips, no muy imaginativo._

_Aquí iré posteando todas las viñetas que se me vengan a la mente, así como las respuesta a los retos del foro Retos Harry Potter y más._

_Esta es para el Reto Último Beso_

_Los reviews me hacen feliz._

_Connie_


	2. Cedric&Tonks

**Primer Amor**

_Para Dry_

_..._

_Primer Año_

_Semana Uno_

Cedric Diggory era un niño de once años. De cabello castaño y ojos grises. En su primer día en Hogwarts había sido seleccionado en la Casa de los tejones y había sido recibido con amabilidad y alegría, como caracterizaba a los Hufflepuffs. El fraile gordo, el fantasma de su casa, lo había ayudado mucho a no perderse en el castillo. Y, descubriendo la nueva parte de su vida, no prestó mucha atención a lo que le rodeaba.

_Semana Dos_

Cedric se adentró en la sala común. La semana anterior no había tenido mucho tiempo a compartir con sus amigos un momento de relajo, preocupado como estaba de conocer el castillo y acostumbrarse a sus clases. Era un ambiente cálido y agradable, las conversaciones mezclándose en el aire. La gente reía, charlaba, estudiaba, descansaba.

Un grupo de tres chicas le llamó la atención. Eran de un curso superior, entre quinto y séptimo. Más que el grupo, le llamó atención una chica alta de pelo rosado. Que color más peculiar. Conversaba gesticulando rápidamente con sus manos, mientras sus amigas reían a carcajadas. De repente, frente a sus ojos, la chica cambió de apariencia. Su pelo se volvió negro, corto y su rostro se endureció. Siguió hablado y luego de unos segundos volvió a su otra apariencia.

Cedric simplemente se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta. _¿Cómo había hecho eso?_

La chica, captando su expresión sorprendida, se echó a reír y lo saludó con una mano. Luego siguió con su historia.

_Semana Ocho_

Ya estaban a finales de octubre, literalmente, ya que ese día se celebraba en el castillo la fiesta de Halloween. Cedric llegó a su sala común y se la encontró a oscuras, iluminada sólo con velas flotando en el aire. Gran parte de sus compañeros de casa estaban disfrazados, como acostumbraban hacer cada año.

Como todos los días, Cedric miró hacia la chimenea, para encontrarse con que la chica no se encontraba en su lugar habitual. Probablemente se estaba disfrazando. Se sentó junto a sus compañeros de curso y esperó.

Todos los días, sin excepción, Cedric observaba al grupo de amigas. Esa chica era tan entretenida y sorprendente y…_ linda_. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente.

Bajando de la escalera, o mejor dicho tropezando, apareció. Venía riendo, vestida con una túnica negra y había cambiado su apariencia para parecer el profesor Snape. Cuando sus amigas la vieron, se echaron a reír y pronto las siguieron sus compañeros de año, para ser seguidos por la mayoría de la sala común.

_Semana catorce_

El castillo estaba inundado con el espíritu navideño, la mayoría de los estudiantes felices de ya haber terminado sus exámenes, mientras otros se tiraban los pelos estudiando para el último examen que Snape solía poner a una clase el último día antes de las vacaciones.

Cedric había salido de la Sala Común para dirigirse al Gran Comedor, cuando escuchó un grito que venía del final del pasillo. Curioso, se dirigió hacia allí y se encontró con ella. Estaba en el suelo, con una expresión furiosa en su cara, soltando insultos. Todos sus libros se encontraban dispersados a su alrededor, sus tinteros derramados por el suelo, mojándolos.

Se acercó a ella, para ayudarla a recoger sus libros. Mientras se acercaba, lo miró. Parando su tanda de insultos le sonrió amablemente.

"Hola pequeño, te he visto antes, ¿cómo te llamas?" le preguntó, su tono de voz cambiando radicalmente.

Cedric se sonrojó levemente. ¡Le estaba hablando! "Cedric Diggory" le dijo tímidamente.

"Yo me llamo Tonks. No te digo mi nombre porque es horrible" le dijo con una mueca.

"Estás en el suelo."

Con el ceño fruncido, Tonks le respondió: "La historia de mi vida, no te preocupes."

Recogiendo sus libros, con la ayuda de Cedric, se levantó y empezó a alejarse, luego de darle las gracias. Cedric se la quedó mirando, preguntándose si seguirla o no.

Cuando Tonks iba llegando al final del pasillo, tropezó con sus pies, sin llegas a caerse y miró a su lado. Cuando vio a Cedric, todavía parado en el mismo lugar de antes, le saludó con la mano y le gritó:

"¿Qué haces allá? Yo pensaba que veías a mi lado."

Cedric se apresuró a alcanzarla, con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro.

_Segundo Año_

_Semana 9_

Cedric corría apresurado por los pasillos de Hogwarts, lejos los días donde tenía que mirar cada rincón para no olvidar donde estaba.

Entró por la sala común y dándole un rápido vistazo se dirigió rápidamente a la chimenea.

"¡Tonks!"

La chica de pelo morado, por ese momento, levantó la mirada de sus pergaminos y le dirigió una sonrisa apurada. Era su último año en Hogwarts y necesitaba buenas calificaciones para poder entrar al programa de aurores.

"¿Qué pasa, Cedric? Estoy un poco ocupada en este mo-" su voz fue interrumpida por Cedric, que no había escuchado ni media palabra.

"¿Puedes venir conmigo, porfavor? Tengo algo que mostrarte, tienes que verlo." Su rostro, aún con rasgos infantiles, mostraba tanta ansiedad, que Tonks, soltando un suspiro, se levantó de su silla. Tropezó con la alfombra, cayó y se volvió a levantar sonriendo con disculpa.

Cedric solo se rió amablemente y la tomó de la mano, tirándola hacia fuera dela sala común. La guió por el castillo hasta salir a los patios. Pasaron por el campo de Quidditch y llegaron a los lindes del bosque prohibido. Junto al lago, escondida por el follaje de los árboles, encontraba unicornio hembra. Estaba estirada, quejándose de dolor.

Escondidos, Cedric y Tonks observaron una de las escenas más conmovedoras y maravillosas del mundo mágico.

El nacimiento de un nuevo unicornio.

Cedric, feliz, miró a Tonks, que se encontraba con los ojos brillantes y se sonrojó, como siempre en su presencia.

"Feliz Cumpleaños, Tonks." Dijo.

Tonks, con una gran sonrisa de felicidad, lo abrazó con fuerzas.

"Gracias, Cedric."

_Semana 36_

El año había transcurrido rápidamente. Tonks, a pesar de estar estudiando arduamente para sus EXTASIS, se daba el tiempo de siempre saludar a Cedric y ayudarlo con sus deberes si lo necesitaba.

Cedric tampoco tenía tanto tiempo como antes, ya que se había unido al equipo de Quidditch de su casa, como reserva.

El último día de clases llegó, el último desayuno para partir a casa. La mayoría volvería el próximo año, pero los de séptimo le daban el último adiós a su hogar. Nostálgicos recorrían los pasillos del castillo, se despedían de los fantasmas, profesores, sitios favoritos.

Tonks era uno de ellos.

Cuando todos se estaban preparando para subir el expreso de Hogwarts, Tonks vislumbró a Cedric con sus amigos y se acercó a despedirse.

"Cedric" lo llamó. Sus amigos empezaron a molestarlo y el castaño se puso colorado. Luego de decirles algo a sus amigos, se acercó a ella.

"Último día, ¿eh?" le comentó.

"Sí, quería despedirme. Haz sido un gran amigo, Cedric. Siempre tan dulce y amable. Te extrañaré el próximo año." Le dijo, abrazándolo.

Cedric la abrazó de vuelta, oliendo su cabello por última vez. "Yo también te extrañaré. Mucho."

Tonks lo miró y viendo su sonrisa triste, le sonrió amablemente y empezó a hacerle morisquetas con la cara y a cambiar su nariz. Cedric rió como siempre. Las ocurrencias de su amiga entreteniéndolo.

Tonks lo volvió a abrazar. "Te escribiré, para que me cuente todo sobre Hogwarts y cómo te va. Te quiero, Cedric."

Luego, distraída como siempre, se alejó a despedirse de Hagrid.

Cedric se la quedó mirando, mientras se alejaba y se mezclaba con la multitud de alumnos. Suspiró.

"Yo también te quiero, Tonks. Mucho."

Después de todo, había sido su primer amor. Y el primer amor, nunca se olvida.

* * *

_13 de octubre del 2011_

_Este viñeta es en respuesta al Reto Crack! del Foro Weird Sisters y es para su administradora, la fabulosa Dry. Espero que te guste C:_

_Me quedó un poco más largo de lo que esperaba._

_¿Comentarios?_

_Besitos,_

_Connie_


	3. James&Lily

**Última escena, cae el telón.**

...

_Don't you dare look out your window darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone... gone..._

_..._

Una chica pelirroja venía bajando en la escalera. Su mente repleta de pensamientos y su corazón rebosante de diferente emociones. Se dirigió a la cocina, pero al llegar a la puerta se detuvo. Sus grandes ojos, color verde esmeralda, se quedaron mirando la habitación. O mejor dicho, al hombre que se encontraba en la habitación. James Potter estaba sentado a la mesa, con sus ojos fijos en el sol que se escondía, jugueteando con su varita. Lily se le acercó silenciosamente y le tapó los ojos con sus manos.

James, con los reflejos de jugador de quidditch que poseía, se dio rápidamente vuelta y la agarró entre sus brazos, haciendo que Lily cayera sentada en sus piernas, riendo como una niña pequeña. Sin embargo, al mirar el rostro de su esposo, reemplazó su sonrisa por una mueca de preocupación.

"¿Qué pasa, James? ¿Sigues preocupado por tus amigos?"

"Lily," suspiró "no sé nada de ellos. Lunático no ha escrito. Canuto no quiere contarme sobre sus temores e ideas. Y lo peor, es que no podemos ni siquiera vernos. Y Colagusano. Me tiene preocupado, Lily. Cada vez que visita, parece que creyera que el mismísimo Voldemort fuera a aparecer en cada puerta."

Lily, le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y empezó a acariciarle el cabello de la nuca, para relajarlo, como sabría que pasaría. Debía dejar que se desahogara. Lo entendía por completo. Conocía a James y sabía que el encierro hubiera sido su última opción, si no se hubiera presentado un peligro para Harry. Por Harry, era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, al igual que ella.

"No debes atormentarte, cariño. Ya sabes lo que dicen: 'las malas noticias viajan rápido.' No te digo que no te preocupes, ya que es imposible, pero no debemos desesperar. Debemos tener esperanza de que pronto todo esto terminará y volveremos a tener una vida normal. Bueno, lo más normal posible cuando se convive con un merodeador. Podremos salir a conocer el mundo. Le enseñaremos a Harry a andar en escoba y bicicleta. Podremos invitar todas las noches a cenar a Canuto, Colagusano y Lunático. Es más, creo que a Sirius no habrá necesidad de invitarle, ya que llegará igual, el muy descarado."

James sonrió ante los sueños de su amada pelirroja y unió sus esperanzas a sus deseos. _Todo terminará y volveremos a la normalidad. Viviremos juntos para siempre. Criaremos a Harry en el campo. No diré que no discutiremos, ya que con el carácter de Lily, eso sería imposible. _Su sonrisa se ensanchó aun más al pensar en la mirada que le dirigiría Lily si supiera lo que pensaba. La miró, tratando de expresar todo el amor que sentía por ella, al mismo tiempo que decía:

"Te amo, Lily Potter. No sabes cuán feliz me has hecho desde el día en que aceptaste salir conmigo."

Lily, con una sonrisa en los labios, dijo: "Bueno, creo que mi mente no habría soportado volver a oír un '¿Sal conmigo, Evans?'"

Y luego lo besó. Fue un beso largo y tranquilo, sin apuro. Un beso calmante, demostrando que mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro para apoyarse, todo estaría bien.

Pero todo beso, por calmante y bello que fuera, debe tener un final y este terminó con un grito.

"¡PAPAAAÁ!"

James sonrió en el beso y se apretó más a Lily. Lily, riendo, se separó a regañadientes. Con el grito de Harry, ambos pares de ojos habían recobrado una felicidad y vivacidad que no tenían antes.

"Anda, James. Recuerda que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, encerrados aquí, para poder besarnos, amarnos y ver crecer a Harry."

James le rozó una última vez los labios con los suyos y se fue a jugar con Harry. Su varita olvidada en la cocina.

Lily se acercó a observarlos, sonriendo ante la escena frente a sus ojos. Sin saber que su pequeña burbuja de felicidad estaba a punto de terminar. Que no volvería a besar a James. Que no volvería a sostener a Harry entre sus brazos. Que su vida acabaría en cuestión de minutos.

* * *

_30 de noviembre del 2011_

_Espero que hayan pasado una linda navidad y que disfruten del año nuevo. _

_Respuesta al reto Último Beso._

_Que estén muy bien, besoos._

_Connie_


	4. Ron&Hermione

**Disclaimer:** Ehh, primera vez que recuerdo poner esto. ¡Lo siento! Aunque dudo que lo crean, no soy Jo Rowling y nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece.

...

Pequeños detalles

_Beteado por Nany Hatake C_

_Dedicatoria a Lore Black Weasley: Linda, una pareja que nunca había escrito. Debo decir que me costó, pero me esforcé para darte un buen regalo. Espero que te guste, aunque se saliera un poco de tus especificaciones. Montones de besos y espero que lo disfrutes._

...

Ronald y Hermione. Hermione y Ron. Weasley y Granger. Granger y Weasley.

Un chico y una chica. Dos amigos.

Él y ella. Ella y él. _Ellos._

La gente siempre se pregunta cómo dos personas tan diferentes terminaron amándose. Juntos. Y permanecieron así por toda su vida.

Así que yo les contaré pequeños detalles que marcaron la diferencia. Detalles que consiguieron que la siempre razonable Hermione Granger soportara y amara a la persona infantil y despistada que era Ronald Weasley.

…

**Primer año**

— ¡Hermione, Hermione! ¡Tú puedes hacerlo! —le susurraba Ronald a Hermione.

Estaban en una clase de vuelo. Ya estaban a finales de noviembre y la chica aún no lograba poder volar en su escoba. Lloraba de frustración en su cuarto (aunque esto sus amigos no lo sabían) y se esforzaba el doble en todas sus otras asignaturas. Simplemente no podía hacerlo.

—No, Ron. Sabes que no puedo. No puedo hacerlo —dijo con voz ahogada, casi al borde del llanto.

Harry no se encontraba ese día en clases. Había agarrado un resfriado y madame Pomfrey lo mantendría por el día en la enfermería. Había un brote del virus y la clase estaba bastante menguada. Sólo unos pocos habían asistido. ¡Cómo deseaba Hermione haberse resfriado!

—Eso es porque no eres lo suficientemente bruja, Granger. Quizás Dumbledore podría hacer que el tren volviera a buscarte para llevarte a tu casa muggle —se entrometió la voz burlona y despectiva de Draco Malfoy. Lamentablemente, a él tampoco le había agarrado el resfriado.

Ron lo miró con furia, pero por primera vez en su vida (y la última) decidió ignorar las burlas de Draco y enfocarse en su amiga.

—Eso no es verdad. Sabes que puedes, Hermione; eres la mejor bruja que Hogwarts haya visto. Debes imaginar que volar es como leer un libro. Cuando te subas a la escoba, será cuando lo abres; el elevarte y volar, será cuando lo lees; y cuando finalmente aterrices, habrás cerrado el libro. ¡Vamos Hermione, puedes hacerlo! ¡No hay libro que pueda contra ti! —la animó Ron.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida, lo que hizo que Ron se sonrojara un poco, y luego le sonrió, nunca había visto ese lado de su amigo. Asintió con la cabeza y decidió, en su mente, que si volar era como leer un libro, entonces sería pan comido.

Ese fue el día en que Hermione Granger voló por primera vez. Está bien, no le gustaba para nada, pero cada vez que lo hiciera, recordaría la primera vez que pensó que Ron era más de lo que aparentaba. Ese día, Ron Weasley le enseñó que debía creer en sí misma.

…

**Segundo año**

Esta vez Ronald no se quedó callado y la defendió frente a Malfoy, aunque le saliera el tiro por la culata.

Sangre sucia.

Con dos palabras, Draco Malfoy le recordó a la castaña que había gente que no la aceptaba en el mundo mágico. Y con un hechizo, realizado con una varita defectuosa, Ron le recordó por qué era un chico tan especial para ella. Y eso la hizo sonreír.

Ese día, Ron Weasley le enseñó que a pesar de ser infantil y normalmente equivocarse, era un amigo leal. Le enseñó que la amistad y la lealtad valen el vomitar babosas.

…

**Tercer año**

Era la primera salida a Hogsmeade del año. La primera para los chicos y las chicas del tercer año. Ron y Hermione irían juntos y, a pesar de que Harry no iría con ellos, la castaña estaba muy emocionada.

Se subieron al carruaje junto con sus demás compañeros de curso, pero al llegar al pueblo se separaron de ellos.

En primer lugar pasaron por Zonko, dónde se encontraron con Fred y George, naturalmente, y Hermione se pasó la primera media hora de su salida discutiendo y regañando a los chicos (aunque en su interior no podía evitar pensar en la gran astucia e imaginación de los creadores de bromas).

Luego fueron a Honeydukes y, al principio, fue una tortura.

Ron salió disparado a la estantería más cercana con la boca abierta. Para él, ese lugar era el paraíso. No fue hasta unos minutos más tarde que se dio cuenta que Hermione no se encontraba a su lado. Mirando a su alrededor, la encontró detenida junto a la puerta de entrada. Su expresión era una mezcla de fascinación y un absoluto terror.

—Hermione, ¡ven acá! ¿Qué haces ahí parada? —le gritó, con su tacto de siempre.

Hermione simplemente negó con la cabeza y a Ronald no le quedó más remedio que acercársele.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás mal? —le preguntó con preocupación y algo de susto.

Hermione lo miró con aprehensión.

—Ron, no puedo entrar aquí, no tengo permitido comer dulces —dijo con la voz algo chillona. Ron simplemente rodó los ojos.

—Hermione, sé que tus padres son dentistas y blablabla, pero déjame recordarte que estamos a kilómetros de distancia de ellos. Aparte, eres una bruja, siempre puedes blanquear tus dientes, eliminar las caries o lo que quieras hacer con magia. —Hermione fue a abrir la boca, pero Ron la interrumpió. —Y no, tampoco sabrán de eso.

Lentamente una sonrisa se fue formando en los labios de la chica. —Gracias, Ron.

Éste simplemente le sonrió y luego, tomándola de la mano, la arrastró tras de él.

Hermione miró sus manos enlazadas y se sonrojó, Ron ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Es un chico, al fin y al cabo.

Ese día, Ronald Weasley le enseñó que desobedecer a sus padres podía resultar divertido. Claro, siempre y cuando no se enteraran.

…

**Cuarto año**

Había sido un año caótico. Todo el año había sido un sinfín de momentos donde sus nervios habían estado a flor de piel. Y todo había culminado ese mismo día. La última prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Cedric había muerto, Voldemort había regresado, Barty Crouch Junior fue descubierto y Ojoloco Moody rescatado, Sirius se había revelado a algunos pocos, y Harry… simplemente ya no sería el mismo. Su "niñez" había oficialmente terminado.

Hermione y Ron se encontraban en la enfermería, los señores Weasley ya se habían retirado junto con todos los demás, así que sólo quedaban ellos.

Mientras Hermione no podía pegar un ojo, al parecer Ron dormía incómodamente con la cabeza apoyada en la cama de su mejor amigo.

Siendo siempre la chica razonable, la ojimiel no podía hacer que su cerebro dejara de pensar todos los pros y contras de la situación en la que se encontraban. Se removía en su asiento, estiraba las piernas, se sacudía el cabello, se volvía a remover. Si tan solo su cerebro la dejara dormir como a Ron.

—Deja de pensar, Hermione. Sólo debes saber que pase lo que pase, estaremos juntos. Tú para nosotros y nosotros para ti. Duérmete y, mejor aún, déjame dormir en paz —dijo la voz adormilada y gruñona del pelirrojo.

Hermione se quedó quieta enseguida.

Lentamente sus ojos se iluminaron y le sonrió a su amigo, aunque éste no pudiera verla. Ronald tenía razón. La única verdad irrefutable y que no tenía ni pros, ni contras, sino que simplemente existía, era que ellos eran sus amigos y juntos podrían afrontar todo.

Ese día Ronald Weasley le enseñó, con unas simples palabras enojonas, que siempre debía recordar que mientras fueran amigos y estuvieran juntos, el mundo les pertenecería y no habría nada que los detuviera.

…

**Quinto año**

Hermione abrió lentamente los ojos, todo el cuerpo le dolía. Sinceramente, sentía como si mil centauros le hubiesen galopado encima. ¡Y encima no podía mover las piernas! ¿Qué le pasaba?

Sus ojos se encandilaron debido a la luminosidad de la habitación. Paredes blancas, cortinas blancas, muebles blancos. La enfermería. Luego dirigió su mirada a sus piernas.

Ronald Weasley, con su cabello pelirrojo resaltando fuertemente contra la claridad de la habitación, se había quedado dormido encima de sus piernas.

Empezó a sacudirle lentamente el hombro. Cuando esto no funcionó, empezó a llamarlo en voz baja.

—Ron, despierta. Vamos Ron, no puedo sentir las piernas. Ron. _Ronald._ ¡RONALD WEASLEY DESPIERTA INMEDIATAMENTE! —gritó finalmente irritada.

El chico pegó un salto y por un momento miró a su alrededor desorientado. Luego se fijó en la castaña que lo miraba iracunda.

— ¡Hermione! ¡Al fin despertaste! —dijo alegremente, con las orejas coloradas, y le dio un abrazo avergonzado.

Hermione, sorprendida, simplemente se quedó rígida como una tabla y con la boca abierta.

Ron se separó de ella y, azorado, volvió a su propia camilla.

Ambos se miraron, cruzaron sus miradas y miraron hacia otro lado. Luego Hermione le preguntó qué había pasado y ambos se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre los hechos ocurridos en el ministerio mientras comían ranas de chocolate.

Ese día, Hermione Granger se aceptó a sí misma que su mejor amigo le gustaba. Y le gustaba mucho.

…

**Sexto año**

Hermione recorría los pasillos de Hogwarts. Venía desde la biblioteca y se dirigía a la torre de Gryffindor. Venía pensando en Harry y en lo extraño que se comportaba alrededor de Ginny y las miradas asesinas que le dirigía a Dean. De repente, sintió como una mano le tapaba la boca y un brazo la agarraba por la cintura y la jalaba tras una armadura oxidada. Forcejeando enojada, le mordió la mano a su captor.

— ¡Auch, Hermione! Soy yo, Ron. No es necesaria tanta violencia. —Le llegó la voz de su mejor amigo (y el chico que le gustaba) desde su espalda. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y tuvo que contener el grito.

— ¿Pero qué demonios te pasó, Ronald Weasley? —le susurró Hermione sorprendida.

Ron se puso colorado y murmuró rápidamente -Me peleé con una ardilla.

Y ciertamente, parecía que un animal se hubiera ensañado en rasguñarle y morderle cada parte de su cara. Hermione lo miró intrigada.

—Es una larga y vergonzosa historia, Hermione. Por favor, no me hagas repetirla —le dijo con voz avergonzada el pelirrojo.

Hermione simplemente rodó los ojos. —¿Para qué me trajiste aquí?

Desde que la chica le había pedido que fuera su pareja para el baile de Slughorn, no habían hablado demasiado.

— ¿Puedes ayudarme a curar las heridas? No se me dan muy bien los hechizos sanadores.

—Ni muchos otros —le dijo Hermione bromeando con una sonrisa.

Lo tomó de la mano y lo guió a un salón vacío. Ron simplemente atinó a seguirla y mirar sus manos entrelazadas.

Allí, Hermione lo curó con cuidado. Convocó paños limpios, hirvió agua y lo curó tanto de forma mágica como de forma muggle.

Fue un momento tranquilo y lleno de palabras mudas, pero cuando se terminó, ambos chicos sólo atinaron a sonreírse avergonzadamente el uno al otro.

—Gracias Hermione, eres la mejor.

Hermione asintió y, mientras caminaban juntos de vuelta a la sala común, pensó que realmente a él también podría gustarle ella.

Ese día, Hermione Granger se formó una ilusión.

…

Poco sabía que una próxima pelea entre Ron y su hermana mataría su ilusión, al menos por un tiempo.

Ya sabemos cómo sigue esta historia, pues su amigo pudo narrar la mayoría de los hechos, pero aquí yo les dejo sus pequeños, pero significativos momentos. Los momentos que marcaron la diferencia para que Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger fueran mucho más que amigos.

* * *

_26 de marzo del 2012_

_Hoola!_

_Respuesta al Reto Amigo Secreto del foro de Retos de Harry Potter y más. Es un foro muy entretenido, donde siempre puedes encontrar inspiración para escribir historias y todas las chicas muy simpáticas._

_Mi primer Ronmione. Sean bondadosas, chicas, con esta loca fan del dramione. Personalmente, creo que no ha quedado muy mal._

_Muchisimas gracias a mi linda beta. Naniwi! Besos para ti._

_Montoneras de besos para todos._

_Connie_


	5. Lily&James

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a su creadora y mente maestra: Jo Rowling.

…

The "L" Word

Para Bibi

…

¡No podía creerlo!

Sentada en la gradería de Gryffindor junto a sus amigas, Remus y Peter, Lily Evans maldecía a su querido novio mentalmente. Ella entendía que la final de Quidditch entre Ravenclaw y Gryffindor era muy importante para James Potter, pero no le entraba en la cabeza cómo había podido olvidarlo.

Ella le había dicho que quería hablar con él. El día anterior en la cena, había decidido iluminar a James con su nuevo descubrimiento, pero el chico con una sonrisa se había disculpado diciendo que tenía entrenamiento así que no podrían hablar hasta el día siguiente.

¡Y no crean que la impaciente Lily Evans estaba molesta simplemente por una conversación inexistente!

Hoy ni siquiera se había acercado a hablar con ella. Para ser exactos, Lily no le había visto ni la punta de la nariz desde el día anterior. ¡Había olvidado que ese día cumplían seis meses de noviazgo!

Y Lily no era de esas chicas muy románticas que llorarían a mares si el chico con el que salían se olvidara de ellas. ¡Es que su descubrimiento era realmente importante! (Y la verdad, se había acostumbrado a ser recibida en su sala común por un sonriente James y una margarita en su mano).

Todas estas cosas pasaban por su mente cuando sintió un codazo en sus costillas. Miró confundida a su amiga, Mary, pero ésta solo se limitó a apuntar frente a ellas.

James Potter se acercaba volando a toda velocidad y Lily temió por un segundo que no pudiera frenar a tiempo para no chocar con la multitud, pero su preocupación fue en vano, ya que en último momento James hizo gala de sus excelente aptitudes para el Quidditch y con un derrape se detuvo flotando frente a ella.

-¡James! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?-le gritó Lily un tanto exasperada. Estaba un poco molesta, pero no lo suficiente como para querer que su casa perdiera el partido por el que James tanto se había esforzado.

Sin decir palabra, James se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una margarita. Se la extendió con una sonrisa y Lily no pudo evitar recibirla como una autómata, con la boca abierta. ¡No se había olvidado! Con un súbito impulso, afirmada a la baranda, se impulsó hacia adelante y le plantó un beso a su novio, sin importarle ni el juego, ni que estuviera todo el alumnado, ¡y los profesores!, observándolos.

Se separaron, ambos con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Te amo, James Potter. Eso era lo que debía decirte,- dijo Lily con un suspiro.

James soltó una carcajada alegre y dándole un último beso fugaz le respondió:

-Ya lo sabía, Lily.- dijo con una sonrisa divertida, al ver la mirada furibunda que le lanzó su novia. –También te amo, pelirroja.

Al verlo alejarse, Lily no pudo evitar la sonrisa boba que se posó en sus labios. ¿Quedaba alguna duda de por qué amaba a ese chico de pelo negro alborotado y gafas?

* * *

_27 de mayo del 2012_

_Bibi: aquí está tu regalo de cumpleaños… siento haberme tardado tanto, pero tengo otra sorpresa para ti en camino :D Espero que te haya gustado este pequeño drabble sobre nuestros amados Lily y James. Eres una persona muy linda y te quiero montones._

_A todos los demás lectores: espero que hayan disfrutado de estas pocas palabras. Fic inspirado en un fanart de Viria13, cuyos dibujos de Lily y James son hermosos y pueden encontrarlos en su devianart._

_Muchos besos,_

_Connie._


	6. Ginny

**Disclaimer**: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a su creadora y mente maestra: Jo Rowling.

…

¡Ginny!

_Para Kris_

…

-Ginny, ¿cuál es el movimiento exacto para realizar el hechizo _bombarda_?-

Silencio.

-Ginny, ¿qué pusiste en la tarea que dio McGonagall la clase pasada? No puedo encontrar nada sobre las desventajas de las transformaciones de insectos a mamíferos. ¿Crees que los nargles puedan ser transformados en una mesa, o algo por el estilo?- Silencio. - ¡Ginny!

Luna Lovegood, con su pelo tomado con un lápiz y sus aros de rabanito, miró curiosamente a su amiga. Mmm… hablando de nargles. Al parecer rondaban una docena sobre la cabeza de la pelirroja.

Con su normal apariencia de estar en los aires, Luna solía dar la impresión de flotar por un mundo desconocido, pero en realidad, la rubia era mucho más perceptiva que casi cualquier persona. Disimuladamente, dirigió su mirada a donde Ginny miraba tan soñadoramente. Como era de esperarse, Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban unas mesas más allá, estudiando para un examen.

-¿Estás mirando a Harry o…?- dijo inocentemente la rubia.

Ginny, obviamente sin darse por aludida, siguió mirando a la mesa del trío de amigos. Había terminado su relación con Michael Corner hace unos días y no podía evitar imaginarse a sí misma con el pelinegro. Había tenido la esperanza de poder olvidarlo con el paso de los años, ya que al fin y al cabo estaba "enamorada" de una imagen creada por su mente. Pero verlo constantemente no ayudaba. Y este año, con el ED, lo había podido conocer aun más y simplemente no podía evitar mirarlo con ojos soñadores. ¡Si tan solo él la viera como a alguien más que la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo!

Neville las miró por encima de su pergamino, en cual trataba de hacer su tarea de encantamientos desde hace una hora.

-¡Pues claro que está mirando a Harry! El elegido debe ser el único que aún no se da cuenta de la mirada soñadora de ésta,- dijo señalando con una mano a la pelirroja.

Ambos, Luna y Neville, dirigieron su mirada a la mesa del trío. Se encontraron con la mirada de Hermione, quién con cierto brillo de diversión en los ojos, había notado el comportamiento de Ginny. Harry y Ron seguían enfrascados en una conversación, probablemente de Quidditch, debido a los movimientos que Ron hacía con las manos en ese momento. Neville volvió a mirar a Luna.

-Me retracto, quizás Harry no sea el único que no la haya notado,- dijo haciendo un amago con la cabeza, señalando al pelirrojo hermano de su amiga.

Luna soltó una risita, antes de agarrar su libro y pegar con éste la cabeza de Ginny.

Ginny la miró con reproche, sonrojándose ligeramente al ver las sonrisas burlonas de sus amigos y gruñó un "¿Qué?"

-Ginny, ¿puedes ayudarme con las desventajas de las transformaciones de los insectos a mamíferos?-

Luna siguió como si nada, pensando en su interior que Harry y Ron sí que tenían que ser muy despistados.

* * *

_28 de mayo del 2012_

_Kris: vi que te gustaba el Hanny, así que escribí este pequeño drabble para ti como regalo atrasado de cumpleaños. Besooos y espero que lo disfrutes :D _

_Un pequeño Hanny desde el punto de vista de la querida Luna._

_Un beso a todos los que lean esta pequeña viñeta,_

_Connie._


	7. Dramione

**Disclaime**r: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a su creadora y mente maestra: Jo Rowling.

…

Nunca molestes a un dragón dormido, o a Hermione Granger

_Para Javuum_

…

A Draco Malfoy desde pequeño le han enseñado buenos modales y normas de protocolo. Jamás de los jamases debes espiar a alguien que está durmiendo. ¡Es mala educación! Ya que una persona que está en los brazos de Morfeo está indefensa e incapaz de darte un saludo de cortesía. Si llegara a acontecer que te encuentras con alguien dormido, lo más educado sería encontrar una manta, taparlo y retirarte de la escena para dejar dormir a la persona en paz.

Ahora, ¿qué hacer cuándo te encuentras a Hermione Granger dormida en el sillón de la sala común de los premios anuales? ¿Qué hacer, si toda tu vida has proclamado a los cuatro vientos que odias desde el primer pelo de su cabeza, hasta la última uña del pie izquierdo? ¿Qué hacer luego de ser un mortífago redimido, el cuál ha dejado sus prejuicios a un lado?

Con esos pensamientos atormentando la psique del rubio, éste se dirige cautelosamente hacia el sillón donde se encuentra la castaña. Debido al libro que tiene sobre el pecho, Draco puede deducir que se quedó dormida leyendo.

Se acerca, le quita el libro de encima y al ver que, luego de gruñir en sueños, sigue durmiendo, convoca una manta con su varita y la posa sobre Hermione.

He aquí que se le presenta un nuevo problema. Lo correcto sería largarse y dejarla dormir en paz. Pero Draco Malfoy suele olvidarse de las enseñanzas de sus padres, o simplemente las ignora, así que hace lo que desea: se arrodilla junto al sillón y observa a su compañera.

Hermione Granger al dormir se veía muy apacible. No fruncía el ceño para regañar a los alumnos que no cumplieran las normas, ni se mordía el labio mientras resolvía problemas de aritmancia. Simplemente su cara permanecía relajada, con los labios rosados ligeramente entreabiertos y las pestañas rozándole las mejillas. Hermione Granger no era fea, tampoco una belleza despampanante, pero tenía un _noséqué_ que llamaba la atención del rubio.

De repente, sin que el chico le diera permiso, sus dedos acariciaron la mejilla de la chica. Ésta se movió ligeramente, pero siguió durmiendo. Luego Draco, quién al parecer ese día se sentía valiente, empezó a jugar con uno de los rulos que se habían soltado de la coleta.

A pesar de parecer un nido en la cabeza de la bruja, su pelo era realmente suave.

Draco, sin querer, hizo que el pelo rozara ligeramente la nariz de Hermione.

-Mmm,- primer aviso.

El rubio divertido, volvió a pasar el rulo por su nariz.

-Mmmmm,- volvió a quejarse la castaña. Segundo aviso.

El rubio soltó una risita. Hermione se removió en el sillón. Tercer aviso.

Draco, muy divertido, volvió pasar el cabello por la nariz de la chica y pasaron dos cosas.

Primero, Hermione soltó un último quejido y estiró un brazo para espantar la molesta mosca que le picaba la nariz.

Segundo, Draco, en el suelo, se agarraba la nariz, que había comenzado a sangrar debido al puñetazo inconsciente que le había regalado la ojimiel.

Hermione, gracias a la molesta mosca y los gemidos de dolor de su compañero, no duró mucho tiempo más dormida y, a regañadientes, abrió lo ojos.

-¡Malfoy! ¿Qué demonios te pasó?- dijo con voz somnolienta y preocupada.

Draco, súbitamente sonrojado, debido a la ridícula situación que se había expuesto, simplemente se quedó callado.

¡Nunca más volvería a desobedecer las enseñanzas de sus padres! Pensó el rubio.

En ese entonces, no sabía él, que muy pronto rompería una de las enseñanzas primordiales de la familia Malfoy: la pureza de su familia, ya que una serie de eventos se sucedieron como cascada y al final, quién le importa lo que digan sus padres o si es correcto o no ver a alguien dormir.

* * *

_29 de mayo del 2012_

_Javuu hermosa, aquí está tu regalo de cumpleaños :D Espero que disfrutes este pequeño drabble de tu pareja favorita. ¡Te quiero montones y montoncitos!_

_Muchas gracias a Sabaana por betear esta historia :B Me ayudaste mucho, Anni :D _

_A los demás lectores: muchas gracias por leer este drabble cortito… la verdad no estoy muy segura de éste :/ Así que háganme saber en sus comentarios qué tal les pareció._

_Besos_

_Connie_


	8. Draco&Hermione

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a Jo Rowling.

...

Te equivocaste Granger

_Para Pilar_

...

_-No vas a cambiar. Ahora veo quién eres en verdad-_

Esas palabras. Esas malditas palabras lo perseguían, mientras observaba al viejo frente a él, desarmado, diciéndole que podía ayudarle.

_Se detuvo frente a él, con los ojos oscuros, vacíos, con un remolino de emociones nublando su mirada. Draco no entendía como todo se había desmoronado en cuestión de segundos. ¡No se supone que ella se enteraría de esto!_

_-Es verdad. Harry tenía razón. Tenía razón y yo fui lo suficientemente estúpida para ignorarlo y creer que habías cambiado. Que eras diferente.-_

_-Granger, yo- soltó con urgencia._

_-¡No! No me hables. No quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra. Yo te amo, pensé que eso sería suficiente. Me engañé a mí misma, diciéndome que llegaría el momento en que me revelaras tus verdaderos sentimientos. ¡Pero solo fui tu juguete! Me utilizaste.- la voz se le quebró súbitamente y soltó un sollozo._

_El corazón de Draco se encogió al escucharla y deseó poder borrar todo su dolor._

_-No vas a cambiar. Eres igual a todos ellos. Cerdo egoísta. Te odio Draco Malfoy, te odio tanto como te amo. Pero ya no me seguiré mintiendo, ahora veo quién eres en verdad.-_

_Se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo por el pasillo, llevándose la única luz y esperanza que Draco había sentido en los últimos meses. Pero siendo el bastardo que llevaba siendo toda su vida, continuó con sus planes._

Ahora, de pie frente al mago más poderoso de los últimos tiempo, de pie frente a Albus Dumbledore, se dio cuenta que no podía hacerlo. Porque ella, la siempre correcta Hermione Granger, se había equivocado. Porque ya no era el mismo Draco que había empezado a reparar el armario evanescente. Porque ella sí lo había cambiado.

Milisegundos antes de que Snape ingresara a la torre, Draco había mirado a los ojos de su director y, con la sonrisa de Hermione en su mente, ésa que le había entregado durante meses, decidió ser diferente, decidió ser mejor.

...

Dos semanas después, Hermione se encontraba sentada junto a la ventana de su habitación en casa de sus padres. Leía su libro de transformaciones por quinta vez, tratando de alejar de su mente a Draco Malfoy. A pesar de cómo había resultado todo al final, no podía evitar amarlo y preguntarse cómo estaría todo. ¿Sería feliz ahora? ¿Luego de haber completado su horrible misión?

De repente, un bulto negro que se acercaba volando directamente hasta su casa, llamó la atención de la chica, quién sin pensarlo dos veces agarró su varita firmemente entre sus dedos.

La escoba voladora se detuvo en su patio y gracias al poco agraciado aterrizaje, la capucha del ocupante se cayó, revelando los cabellos rubios del chico que ocupaba constantemente sus pensamientos.

Preocupada, Hermione se lanzó carrera abajo por las escaleras, cruzó la cocina a una velocidad alarmante y salió por la puerta trasera para encontrarse con la imagen del rubio desparramado en el pasto, con una mueca de dolor en la cara.

Lanzando una exclamación de sorpresa, Hermione corrió a arrodillarse junto al Slytherin.

-Draco, ¿me escuchas? ¡Draco!- exclamó con desesperación. El chico tenía magulladuras en todo el rostro y Hermione solo podía imaginar como se encontraba el resto de su cuerpo.

-Granger-murmuró con cierto esfuerzo y tosiendo en el camino. Cuando se recompuso siguió: -Lo siento, pero te equivocaste. Tú, sabelotodo incorregible, te equivocaste.

Soltó una risa que volvió a convertirse en tos y Hermione sólo atinó a fruncir el ceño, entre preocupada y exasperada. "Imbécil, reírse mientras le cuesta unir dos palabras."

-Sí cambié. Tú me cambiaste. Yo no iba a matar a Dumbledore. No pude.- la voz se le cortó en ese momento, cuando soltó un quejido lastimero.

-Vamos, Draco. Te llevaré dentro, para poder curarte. Luego me dices lo que sea que quieras decir.-dijo la castaña con preocupación.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza, pero aun así volvió a abrir la boca.

-Hermione, yo te amo. Lamento haber tardado tanto en responderte- suspiró, para luego caer inconsciente.

Hermione se lo quedó mirando atontada por un momento, hasta que una pequeña sonrisa creció en sus labios.

-Típico, un Slytherin se declara y para ahorrarse la humillación de no ser correspondido, se desmaya- la chica soltó una risa alegre. Esa risa que a Draco tanto le gustaba y amaba.

* * *

_Domingo 10 de junio del 2012_

_¡Muy Feliz Cumpleaños Pilar! Aquí está mi regalo, tal y como te lo prometí. Un beso y pásalo de maravilla. (sé que tu cumple es mñna, pero no podía subirlo, así que tienes un regalo adelantado :B)_

_No estoy muy segura de esta viñeta. A decir verdad creo que es algo que me suele pasar con los Dramiones, me gustan tanto tanto, que nunca creo que los míos valen mucho la pena -.-_

_Un beso,_

_Connie._


	9. James and Lily

**Disclaimer**: Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J. K. Rowling y todos la amamos por ello. Este pequeño drabble fue inspirado en el fanart #one small gift" de Viria13, a quién pueden encontrar en DevianART. Quienes aman la pareja de James y Lily tanto como yo, amarán sus dibujos: son hermosos.

* * *

Momentánea distracción

...

_Espacio /Tiempo: Terrenos de Hogwarts /Mayo de 1977_

Era el fin de semana anterior a los EXTASIS y TIMOS, así que todos los estudiantes de séptimo y quinto año se encontraban estresados, estudiando para obtener buenas calificaciones.

Bueno. _Casi_ todos.

Escondido tras una gran estatua de piedra se encontraba James Potter, observando con cuidado de no ser notado, a su novia Lily Evans. La chica se encontraba sentada en una banca de madera, con su bolso repleto de libros a un lado y miraba con frustración como delicados copos de nieve caían desde el cielo. Los condenados habían interrumpido su agradable tarde de estudios al aire libre.

Sin pronunciar palabra, el pelinegro hizo aparecer con su varita un hermoso lirio, la flor que inspiraba el nombre de la pelirroja. Se echó con cuidado su capa de invisibilidad por los hombros y se acercó silenciosamente a Lily, solo dejando visible la flor.

Cuando Lily dejó de mirar con enojo al cielo y se percató de la flor frente a sus ojos, una pequeña sonrisa nació en sus labios. Tomó con cuidado el regalo y con una risita inspiró la fragancia del lirio.

- Gracias James - dijo extendiendo su mano, para quitarle la capa y poder observarlo. – ¿Pero un lirio? Apuesto que esa idea la sugirió Sirius. -

James sólo sonrió con inocencia y se inclinó para besar rápidamente sus labios. Ya habían pasado muchas horas desde la última vez que la había visto.

- Vamos adentro, Lil. Por faltar a la cena, te perdiste el anuncio del director diciendo que debido a algunos problemas que está enfrentando el ministerio, estaría nevando por unos días, aun cuando ya es mayo.

Lily volvió a dedicarle una mirada desdeñosa a la nieve, para luego levantarse de un salto y tirarse a los brazos de James para besarlo con abandono. Fue un beso largo y lento, que los dejó a ambos sin aliento y con las mejillas arreboladas.

- ¿Y eso? – dijo James, levantando una ceja, sin dejar de sonreír. No era usual que Lily hiciera tales demostraciones de amor en lugares públicos.

- Te extrañaba. Te he dejado de lado por estudiar para los EXTASIS, pero eso no significa que no quiera estar contigo. ¿Por qué no me acompañas a la cocina para cenar y luego nos dedicamos a estar juntos lo que queda del día? Ya mañana volveré a encerrarme con mis libros. – Lily lo miró con ojos de cachorro, para tratar de convencerlo.

James soltó una risa. Como si necesitara que lo convenciera.

- Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías. ¡Vamos! Ahora que mencionas la comida, creo que es buena hora para la segunda cena. ¡Alcánzame si puedes, pelirroja!

Salió corriendo rumbo al castillo y Lily solo rodó los ojos, para luego tomar su bolso y salir corriendo tras él. Con James Potter no era difícil olvidarse de las preocupaciones.

* * *

_21 de agosto del 2012_

_Hola lindas lectoras... vuelvo con un pequeño drabble en respuesta al reto "Álbum de fotos" del Foro Retos Harry Potter y más... el link lo pueden encontrar en mi profile por si les interesa :)_

_Beteado por mi querida Javuum (Almendroide). Mil gracias :D _

_Un beso,_

_Connie._


	10. Dumbledore&Fawkes

**Disclaimer:** Este drabble me pertenece. Es mío original. Sólo pensé que imaginando que son Dumbledore y Fawkes, puede ser algo así como una muerte AU del director de Hogwarts.

...

Muerte de mi amo (alternativa)

...

Solo la pálida luz de la luna iluminaba la habitación de mi amo, dejando pasar su luminosidad por la gran ventana junto a su cama.

Se removía incómodo entre las sábanas, mientras los fantasmas de su pasado inundaban sus sueños, atormentándolo en sus últimos momentos.

Yo sólo lo observaba, decaído y cansado, pues al igual que él vivía mis últimas horas.

Había muerto ya tantas veces, sintiendo ese vacío y agotamiento inundar hasta las últimas de mis plumas. Pero en ese momento, todo se sentía diferente, ya que sabía que cuando renaciera de las cenizas, convertido en un indefenso polluelo, él ya no estaría.

Los humanos solo mueren una vez. Que absurda tontería. Que injusticia.

Perderé a mi amo, a mi compañero, a mi mejor amigo.

Así pues, con mi única esperanza, reuní lo que quedaban de mis fuerzas y volé hasta su cama. Allí, con el último de mis esfuerzos, solté una lágrima sobre mi dueño, para después estallar en llamas a su lado.

El anciano sólo soltó su último suspiro y abandonó este mundo, porque la muerte no es una enfermedad que pueda ser curada por las lágrimas de un fénix. No, la muerte es un hecho.

* * *

_Sábado 25 de agosto del 2012_

_Hola a todos :) Esto es un minicuento que escribí para mi clase de Castellano y que Javuum dijo que sería un bn drabble de la muerte de Dumbledore. Como se puede apreciar, todo queda a la imaginación de ustedes, porque para mí, ellos no son Fawkes y Dumby (L)_

_Un beso, Connie._


	11. Dudley&George

**Reencuentro**

...

Dudley Dursley era un hombre común. Tenía una esposa común. Y dos hijos mimados, gordinflones y sí, bastante comunes.

Ese día domingo, era día de zoológico y, por lo tanto, la familia Dursley había viajado al parque de animales acuáticos de Londres. Ese día, también, se sumó a la lista de horribles momentos embarazosos y aterradores en la vida de Dudley.

Iba caminando frente a su familia, comentando en voz alta un antiguo paseo al zoológico cuando era pequeño, donde estuvo a punto de perecer debido a una serpiente. Por lo tanto, no se dio cuenta de que un hombre pelirrojo, al cual le faltaba una oreja se acercó sonriendo malvadamente hasta que chocó accidentalmente contra éste.

- Pero qué demonios, idiot - la voz de Dudley se cortó abuptamente, mientras sus ojos de cerdillo se agrandaron considerablemente y retrocedió unos pasos hasta chocar con su familia (común).

- Hola Dudley, ¿te apetece un dulce? - le dijo el pelirrojo con voz inocente.

Dudley lo miró horrorizado, miró luego el dulce y luego volvió a mirar al hombre. Éste ensanchó aún más la sonrisa.

El grito de horror que pegó Dudley, mientras tomaba de la mano a su esposa e hijos para salir pitando del acuario, sería nunca olvidado por los niños.

Y George, quién reía a carcajadas, contaría la anécdota en cada reunión familiar a la que asistiera.

* * *

_26 de febrero del 2013_

_Drabble muy cortito escrito para un juego en el foro de Retos de Harry Potter (: Debía escribir que Dudley se cruzaba con George. Besoos, Connie._


End file.
